The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Buxus microphylla and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Grejade’. ‘Grejade’ is a new cultivar of boxwood grown for use as a landscape shrub.
The new cultivar was discovered by one of the Inventors as a naturally occurring branch mutation of the cultivar ‘Gregem’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 21,159) growing in a container in a nursery in September of 2010 in El Campo, Tex.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by one of the Inventors using softwood stem cuttings in El Campo, Tex. in September of 2011. Asexual propagation of the new cultivar has determined that the characteristics are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.